


A series of Klance Drabbles

by holybatman1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybatman1234/pseuds/holybatman1234
Summary: A bunch of random Klance moments. some have angst, others will have tooth rooting fluff. It depends on the chapter/suggestion/prompt. Rating may go up depending on the chapter, but no smut will be in here.chapter 1: Lance and Keith bond over a TV show and miss home. Keith talks about how he feels being half Galra.I take chapter suggestion





	A series of Klance Drabbles

Keith peeks his head out from his book he was reading. "Hey Lance do you like the TV show Young Justice? I'm just thinking about things I miss from Earth"

Lance looked over as he paused his video game he was playing on the Altean Screen similar to a TV (Pidge found a way to fix the aux cord problem). "Oh yeah! I Loved that show back on Earth!"

Keith's expression softens as he continues his description of the show "I Just remember how great the characters were. I especially liked like Miss Martian, she just wanted to blend in even though her true alien form is looked down on. I guess I relate to her…" Keith's look turns into an awkward half smile as he laughs awkwardly. He was thinking about when he was revealed to be half Galra to Allura. It changed the way the Princess acted towards him for a while. Of course things are resolved now, but that lingering feeling of being looked down on has stayed with him still. 

Lance notices the change in mood and quickly switches the mood back to upbeat as he talks about the show. "Yeah, Hello Megan!" Lance said while hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. " I love that, my favorite character is Kid Flash, I guess I relate to him the most. People are always calling Wally a goof ball, even when he tries to do the right thing". Now his own mood has done down a bit. He moves on a lighter note, not wanting to dwell on it. He ask's Keith "Do you ship Artemis and Wally?"

Keith's smile returns to his face as he responds, " yes I love them together, they act like yin and yang. They argue non stop but it's their way they show they care." Keith then talked for almost fifteen minutes about Kid Flash and Artemis's character dynamics.

Lance then interrupts Keith's tangent to ask him a question in a joking tone "do you have any other favorite pairs?" He raises he right eyebrow as he ask's.

Keith Leans over the couch to peck Lance on the cheek, Lance is completely taken by surprise making him blush. Lance looks at Keith in surprise and waits for an explanation. 

Keith just says "us".


End file.
